


The Kiss Cam Kiss

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fluff/Humor, Kiss Cam Kiss, M/M, Stiles is on a date with another dude but it isn't going well, and then there was derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was hoping to have a fun, awesome date with Noah, but it isn't working out, because Noah is basically a giant douche who has been treating Stiles badly just because Stiles took him to a basketball game.</p><p>But then Derek sits next to Stiles, and when they kiss on the kiss cam, the rest, as they say, is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss Cam Kiss

In retrospect, maybe taking his date to a basketball game hadn’t been the best choice, but Stiles had thought it would be fun at the time, something interesting and different than just a dinner and a movie. 

But unfortunately, the conversation had died in the car before they even got there, and when Stiles had pulled up outside the basketball center, the look on his date’s face had been one of disappointment. 

Stiles had tried to push past his own disappointment and made jokes, but Noah hadn’t responded well to them, and then they had fell into even more awkward silence. 

The place was so crowded and loud, and Stiles could tell Noah didn’t like it, and maybe, just maybe, Stiles should have asked if Noah liked basketball before their first date. Maybe. 

But Stiles had wanted it to be a surprise, and well…that failed spectacularly. 

Stiles had even tried to take Noah’s hand as they made their way to their seats and he had pulled his hand away. As if Stiles bringing him had turned him off Stiles completely. 

Well.

Decidedly grumpy, but trying not to show it, Stiles plastered on a smile as they made it to their seats, and Stiles mumbled a “this is us” while pointing, and went in after Noah. 

And the first thing Noah did, of course, was take out his phone. Stiles looked away awkwardly, feeling a little pissed and miserable and annoyed. 

Dude was probably tweeting his friends about his horrible date taking him to a stupid, boring basketball game. 

Stiles sighed, slouched in his chair, ignoring the sideways look of annoyance he caught Noah shoot him out of the corner of his eye. 

Stiles then saw Noah shake his head and roll his eyes, going back to his phone doing fuck knows what. 

He sits there for a good half hour, bored out of his fucking mind as Noah taps away on his phone, being the rudest date any date could possibly be, as the seats continued to fill up. 

Stiles senses someone sit in the aisle seat next to him, but Stiles doesn’t look over, head propped up on his hand, miserable, although Stiles does catch the smell of the person, and whoever it is smells good. 

Stiles clears his throat, sits up properly as the game gets under way, and sees that it is a guy who sat next to him out of the corner of his eye. He peeks over and holy shit the guy is hot. Stiles secretly wishes that the guy was his date instead of Noah, and feels bad about that thought for about 5 whole seconds before he looks over and sees Noah still on his phone, not paying Stiles any attention. 

Stiles sighs, shifts in his seat, looking at the smoking hot guy next to him, who is also on his phone, but that’s fine because the guy isn’t on a date. He’s waring a leather jacket, a dark blue shirt underneath, and black jeans. The guy is sex on a stick. 

Stiles bites his lip and looks away. It’s probably not a good thing to want to kiss a different guy when you’re on a date with someone else, no matter how crappy the date is. 

Although Stiles swears he can feel hot guy’s gaze on him several times, making Stiles squirm in his seat. 

“So…where’d you go to school?” Stiles asks Noah desperately, ignoring the feeling of eyes on him. 

Noah turns to look at Stiles, looks confused and mumbles, “Berkley.” 

“Cool, me too!” Stiles says, thinking this will start an actual conversation. 

“Cool,” Noah says, and goes back to his phone.

“Cool…” Stiles trails off, deflating, that sinking feeling returning, and he can’t help but look over at Hot Leather Jacket Guy - as Stiles has deemed in his head - who Stiles is surprised to see looking at him, and he feels a weird jolt as their eyes meet. 

Hot Leather Jacket Guy looks sympathetic, and Stiles smiles in a silent ‘thank you’ for the the sympathy. Hot Leather Jacket Guy nods and looks away, and Stiles thinks as he looks away, wow he has pretty eyes. 

=*=

Worst. Date. Ever.

It’s halfway into the game, and he and Noah have not talked since Stiles tried at the beginning.

Stiles doesn’t know what the fuck Noah is doing on his goddamn phone, but whatever it is, it’s apparently more interesting than Stiles. 

Stiles cannot believe how this night is turning out, although Hot Leather Jacket Guy is the one upside. Especially when he got up at one point to probably go to the bathroom or something and Stiles got a good look at his ass. 

That was a magnificent ass. 

Noah’s ass was okay, Stiles thought to himself as he cheered when his team scored. 

Hot Leather Jacket Guy won in the ass department. He was winning a lot of things in Stiles’ mind. 

Stiles saw HLJG shift in his periphery and saw how tight those jeans were. 

Stiles watched when HLJG cheered at one point, lifting up his arms to reveal a sliver of stomach, and yep, that was a happy trail. Stiles bit his lip hard, and tried to concentrate on the game. 

And it was a good thing he looked back at the game, because in the next second he was looking up and jumping when he saw himself on the kiss cam, the camera focused on Stiles and Noah. Oh. 

Stiles turns to Noah, clearing his throat and going, “hey,” but Noah doesn’t notice, doesn’t look up, and Stiles had enough of this. 

Fuck this guy.

Shrugging, Stiles turns to HLJG, raises his eyebrow, and HLJG gives a little shrug, nodding, and Stiles just leans forward and kisses him, diving right in. 

Oh yeah, Stiles was definitely on the wrong date tonight, because this was…yeah. 

Amazing was an understatement. 

Stiles tilted his head into the kiss, felt HLJG’s beard scrape against his cheek, loved the sensation it brought him.

Stiles turned in his chair, into the kiss, heard people cheering around him, and it was so loud it was almost deafening, in such away that it almost faded into a background noise, as well as Noah finally coming up from his phone and shouted “hey, what the fuck are you doing? Stiles, what the hell?”

It all narrowed to this guys lips, the way they fit against his, the way they made his own tingle. 

Stiles hadn’t spoken one word to this guy, and yet, here he was. 

“Is it hot in here or is just me?” Stiles heard the announcer say, distantly. 

Eventually, they had to breathe, and they pulled away, and Stiles didn’t even care if the kiss cam had cut away from them by now. 

Stiles was having a hard time breathing, and he grinned, giddy as he looked at HLJG’s red, kiss swollen lips. Stiles did that, Stiles lips had been on those beautiful lips. 

“Stiles,” Noah snapped, taking his arm and spinning him around to face him. “What the fuck?”

“What?” Stiles asked mildly.

“You’re on a date with me and you kiss another guy? Seriously?” Noah said, scowl in place. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, this was a date?” Stiles snapped back, annoyed. “Didn’t seem like it with your head buried in your phone the whole fucking time.“ 

Noah glared at Stiles, and with a “fuck you,” Noah stood up, “fuck this. I’m outta here.” 

"Yeah, good riddance,” Stiles sneered, and Noah bumped into Stiles’ knees on purpose as he brushed by him and HLJG, who just looked amused at the whole thing. 

Stiles sighed, looked at HLJG sheepishly. “Sorry about that.” 

HLJG shrugged, smiling, “It’s okay. Guys seems like an asshole anyway.”

“Yeah, he is,” Stiles said, and then he blushed, seeing Derek’s lips again, and feeling the beard burn on his cheeks. “So, that was…”

“Yeah,” HLJG says, smiles.

Stiles bites his lips. “So…what’s your name?”

“Derek,” HLJG says, holds out his hand, and Stiles smiles, introduces himself as Stiles shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Stiles smirks. 

“Hey,” Derek said, suddenly leaning in to whisper in Stiles’ ear and making him shiver, “Wanna ditch the douche and go out on a date with me instead?”

Stiles found himself smiling, ducking his head to hide his blush. 

“Yeah, yeah I would." 

"Want to get out of here?” Derek asks. 

Stiles nods, “fuck yeah, I would.”

They scramble up from their seats, ignoring the cheers and the wolf whistles that follow them, and Stiles feels the warmth of Derek’s hand in his the whole way.

All in all, the night turned out better than Stiles thought it would. 

It was safe to say Stiles was not at all unhappy that night.

Not at all.


End file.
